BAP Almirante Grau (FM-53)
|Ship name=''Montero'' (1984-2017) Almirante Grau (from 2017) |Ship namesake=Lizardo Montero Flores, later Miguel Grau Seminario |Ship owner= |Ship operator= |Ship registry= |Ship route= |Ship ordered=1973 |Ship awarded= |Ship builder=SIMA Callao |Ship original cost= |Ship yard number= |Ship way number= |Ship laid down=16 June 1976 |Ship launched=8 October 1982 |Ship sponsor= |Ship christened= |Ship completed= |Ship acquired= |Ship commissioned=29 July 1984 |Ship recommissioned= |Ship decommissioned= |Ship maiden voyage= |Ship in service= |Ship out of service= |Ship renamed= |Ship reclassified= |Ship refit= |Ship struck= |Ship reinstated= |Ship homeport=Callao |Ship identification=FM-53 |Ship motto= |Ship nickname= |Ship honours= |Ship captured= |Ship fate= |Ship status=Active in service |Ship notes=ITU callsign: OBHF |Ship badge= }} |module2= overall * waterline |Ship beam= |Ship height= |Ship draught= |Ship depth= |Ship hold depth= |Ship decks= |Ship deck clearance= |Ship ramps= |Ship ice class= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=*2-shaft CODOG system * 2 GE / Fiat LM2500 gas turbines * 2 GMT A230-20 diesel engines |Ship sail plan= |Ship speed= |Ship range= at |Ship endurance= |Ship test depth= |Ship boats= |Ship capacity= |Ship troops= |Ship complement=199 (22 officers) |Ship crew= |Ship time to activate= |Ship sensors=*Selenia IPN-10 action data automation (CMS) *1 RAN-10S early warning radar *1 RAN-11L/X surface search radar *2 RTN-10X fire control radar *2 RTN-20X fire control radar *1 Decca BridgeMaster II navigation radar *EDO 610E(P) hull sonar |Ship EW= |Ship armament=*8 Otomat Mk 2 SSMs *1 Albatros octuple launcher for Aspide SAM *2 ILAS-3 triple torpedo tubes *1 OTO Melara 127/54 mm gun *2 OTO Melara Twin 40L70 DARDO compact gun |Ship armour= |Ship aircraft=*1 AB-212ASW helicopter or *1 ASH-3D Sea King (deck only) |Ship aircraft facilities=Fixed hangar for 1 medium helicopter |Ship notes= }} }} BAP ''Almirante Grau'' is the third out of four ''Carvajal''-class frigates ordered by the Peruvian Navy in 1973 and originally named Montero. It was built by SIMA (Servicio Industrial de la Marina) at Callao under license from the Italian shipbuilder Cantieri Navali Riuniti. As such, it was the first modern warship built in Peru. In late 2007 her flight deck was extended to allow ASH-3D Sea King helicopters to land and refuel, even though they can not be housed in the ship's hangar. On 26 September 2017 the ship was renamed BAP Almirante Grau on designation as the Peruvian fleet's flagship. As Montero, she ship was named after Rear Admiral Lizardo Montero Flores (1832–1905) who fought in the War of the Pacific, and now honours Admiral Miguel Grau Seminario (1834-1879), hero of the Naval Battle of Angamos. International exercises * RIMPAC (Hawaii-USA) 2002. * SIFOREX (Peru) 2001, 2003, 2004, 2007. * UNITAS **Phase-0 (Puerto Rico) 1993, 1997. **Phase-4 (Peru) 1984, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1989, 1990, 1991, 1995, 1996, 1999, 2000. **Atlantic Phase 2003 (Argentina). **Pacific Phase 2004 (Peru), 2006 (Chile), 2007 (Peru). Gallery File:MON GUN.jpg|Unitas 45-04 Perú - BAP Montero (FM-53) in firing run References Sources * Rodríguez, John, "Las fragatas Lupo: una breve mirada retrospectiva y perspectivas". Revista de Marina, Year 95, No. 3: 8-32 (July / December 2002) External links *Navy Newsstand RIMPAC - A direct hit by BAP Montero caused the final blow and eventually sank the "hostile" vessel ([[USS Rathburne (FF-1057)|ex-USS Rathburne]]) Category:1982 ships Category:Carvajal-class frigates